undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tammi
Quick Description Tammi is a 12 year old Temmie that cannot sit still for one moment. She first started off as a vendor just like the rest of her family, but one day she discovered music from the Surface and fell in love with it. Because of this, Tammi abandoned her vendor status to become a DJ. Her family was supportive of this and let her venture on with her dream. Tammi is not a DJ just yet, but she's working hard to become one, granting her the title of "Neophyte DJ." Although she does have some "sick beatzzzzzzzzzz." Profile Appearance Tammi is anatomically the same as a regular Temmie. The difference is that Tammi cut her black hair even shorter, dyed a neon green streak in it, and it's messier. And the other difference is that Tammi's dog ears are floppier than a regular Temmie's. But other than that, she looks like a regular Temmie. She also wears almost all neon green; a neon green shirt, skirt and ribbon wrapped around her tail. Her leggings are black with neon green stripes. She also dons headphones with a neon green center on both sides. Personality Tammi is a very upbeat Temmie, and it is reasonable given the fact that she is 12 years old. She often strives to see the brighter side of thing. She is similar to Emily, as that they both are happy and carefree individuals. Tammi gets excited pretty easily, especially if you talk to her about her interests. She has a fierce amount of determination to achieve her dreams, and is for the most part pretty self confident about herself. She never lets anything get to her, and this may be due to her somewhat naive perception of the Underground and World. She is also very adventurous and independent, and always yearns for the thrill of adventure. Nothing makes her happier than being with her family, though. Backstory Relations Family Romantic Partners Friends Acquaintances Enemies In Battle Strategy *To spare Tammi, you must feed her Temmie Flakes or listen to her music. *Sparing Tammi will grant you yellow text in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. Quotes *''hOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! iTS ME TAMMI!!!!!!!! ''Neutral *''yOU READY FOR SOME SICK BEATZZZZZZZZZZ????????? ''Neutral *''tHE HILLZ ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!! ''Neutral *''gjfdhdfyuyusdyusd tEMMIE FLAKES!!!!!!!!! yUMMY!!!!!!!!! ''Temmie Flakes, if player has them *''lYING TO A cHILD???? wAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiii,,,, ''Temmie Flakes, if player does not have them *''dO YOU LIKE MY BEATZ???? uwu ''to Sick Beatz *''aAAAAaaAAAA!!!!!!!! ''to Sick Beatz, player says "Yes" *''shame on youwu...'' to Sick Beatz, player says "No" Flavor Text *''ATK: TAM. DF: TAM. very powerful. yes. ''Check *''It's the Neophyte DJ, Tammi!!!! ''Encounter *''Tammi wants you to listen to her sick beatz. ''Neutral *''You start off with a small hi. ''Talk *''Raise them up. Give the Temmie what she wants. ''Temmie Flakes *''You listen to her music... It's actually really interesting.'' to Sick Beatz Music Fighting Theme (Both Pacifist and Genocide) Press keys "A L V J B . K M Q E R O P X T" to hear it Trivia *Tammi's birthday, June 6, makes her a Gemini. *Her favorite number happens to be 6. Gallery Tammi by Aly.png|Tammi's appearance Credit Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Temmie Category:Female